


Tumblr prompts

by ohfreckle



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Breeding, Cat Loki, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Intersex Loki, M/M, Pegging, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I'll post various tumblr fills that are too short to stand alone as a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. apex (prostate stimulation)

**Author's Note:**

> For thorduna, who asked for prostate stimulation.

Surely there will come a time when Loki will learn that Thor’s ruthlessness easily rivals his own.

Today is not that day.

“I can’t!” Loki pants, struggling to draw enough breath for even those short words.

“You can,” Thor rumbles, ignoring Loki’s breathless protest. “You want. I can feel you’re still not satisfied.”

And damn him all to hell, he’s right. Already Loki’s barely banked arousal is flaring again, something so simple as Thor stroking his inner thigh enough to make his spine curve with want.

“Satisfied or not, I swear if you come anywhere near me with that cock of yours—” 

Loki means it. Thor has literally fucked him into tears for the better part of the evening, kept him stretched around the girth of his thick cock and riding a wave of gut-wrenching pleasure that has Loki still shaking with little tremors long after Thor finally deemed him sufficiently well-fucked. Loki’s greedy and treacherous body might not be satisfied, but he’s quite simply too sore to take his brother’s cock again.

“—then you would gladly spread your legs and beg for it.” Thor smiles wolfishly. “But I think seeing you shaking apart on nothing but my fingers will be more than enough to satisfy my own need.”

Thor slips in two fingers, breaching Loki easily where he’s already fucked open and swollen. Loki can feel each knuckle entering him, the rasp of them over sensitive skin sending a spike of sharp pleasure zinging up his spine. He arches into it without conscious thought, needing those fingers deeper inside of him and Thor gives it to him. He fucks Loki, shallow and slow, his eyes going hot when his own come leaks out of Loki, easing the way with lewd squelching sounds. It seems like every part of Thor slots inside Loki like he belongs there: fingers or cock, it doesn’t matter just as long as he fills Loki until there is nothing left for him to take.

Stroking him inside—firm little strokes against the sides of his prostate that make Loki shake with mindless pleasure—Thor skirts the fingers of his other hand over Loki’s abdomen, faint callouses rubbing across his skin. Searching, _searching_ , taptaptap. Loki shivers helplessly, arse already quivering and tightening with the kind of pleasure that builds and builds until it leaves him wailing his pleasures until his throat is raw with it.

A sharp smile quirks Thor’s lips, knowing and proud. Loki would wipe it off his face if it weren’t so shamefully obvious how much he enjoys being fucked like this, _taken_ like this, hips arching and arse throbbing in slow pulsing waves, breath rasping out of him in soundless gasps. And Thor loves it even more, arrogantly pleased with the knowledge that Loki’s pleasure is solely his to provide.

Loki’s whole body snaps tight like a bow when Thor’s questing fingers press down several inches below his navel, just above his cock. It feels like he’s coming out of his skin; too much, almost terrifyingly intense, and already Loki needs more. 

Loki has come on Thor’s fingers countless times, but it’s never—gods, it’s deep, so _deep_ , warmth and pressure building in his gut until his thighs are shaking with it, until he’s strung tight on the brink of release and still the pleasure is building, burning him inside out.

“Don’t…” Loki gasps, but he doesn’t know what he’s asking for. He blinks, eyes wet with pleasure, and looks down his body. His cock is still soft, nestled into the dark, wet curls of his groin, but Loki can feel that he’s dripping, adding even more of a mess to all the come and sweat smeared all over his body. Thor is milking him inside with firm strokes to either side of his prostate and outside with two fingers massaging deeply into the tissue just above his cock, adding more pressure to that already oversensitive little knot. 

Loki’s eyes flick up to meet Thor’s. Thor’s gaze burns into him, eyes almost completely black with lust, like he’s starving to have Loki like this, any way he can.

Loki comes instantly, his face twisted into slack-mouthed surprise, a harsh groan ripping out of him. Every nerve in his body is shrieking. It feels like he’s coming and coming, like he can’t _stop_ coming, strung tight on an a continuous crest of pleasure that utterly ruins him. 

Loki is dimly aware of the slap of skin against skin, the warm wash of come splashing over his limp cock and the sting of his hole as it spasms faintly around the heft of Thor’s fingers still nestled deep inside of him. He’ll care about in a minute, when his body has stopped thrumming with little sparks of pleasure.

“Turn over, love,” Thor murmurs, a rough throb in his voice. He curls his fingers inside Loki, punching the air out of Loki on a hoarse wail of shocked pleasure. “We’re only just beginning.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the lovely anon who requested Rich boy!AOA Loki, who’s a total slut for his bodyguard’s cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be 1,000 words and ended up at 2,500, but let’s be honest, I could write 10K about this and I still wouldn’t be done.  
> I also made a gif set to go with this, very NSFW, which you can see [here on my tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/post/128509698361/i-havent-forgotten-about-all-your-requests-lets). You're welcome ;)

“Fuck! You!”

The music in the packed club is loud enough to drown out the obscenities Loki flings his way, but Thor can read them well enough from his lips. Practice makes perfect, and all that. He waits him out — three, two… ah, here it comes.

“Is that all you have to say? Nothing?”

Actually, that should be Thor’s line because he has a whole lot to say, for example how he’s fed up to the back of his teeth of chasing the little shit’s ass all over town, but unlike Loki he won’t shout over the heavy bass vibrating through him. He’s mad, yes, but mostly at himself. He’d only noticed Loki slipping away (again) when he heard the tires of his own car screeching down the driveway. He’s a former Marine, for fuck’s sake, a highly trained expert in personal security. When exactly did he become a careless, overcompensated nanny? 

A guy dances up behind Loki, pressing tightly against Loki’s shirtless back. He’s big, almost as big as Thor himself, his large hands settling into the dip of Loki’s slim waist in a perfect fit. Loki leans back into him without hesitation, his eyes fluttering half-shut, his moan obscene even with its sound lost in the noise around them. His chest is rising and falling rapidly, the glitter sticking to his skin sparkling in the colorful light that’s surrounding them.

Thor curses and takes half a step closer, flexing his biceps in a move every man with half a brain understands, and yeah, this guy actually is smarter than he looks. He’s already backing off with a smirk.

Fuck this, they’re done here. Thor jerks his head towards the exit, his best no-nonsense glare firmly in place. It lasts for about three seconds before he can feel it slide right off his face, because Loki— 

Loki is looking him over, spots of colors burning on his sweaty cheeks. His eyes are wide, flickering between Thor’s face and his arms before they glide lower, down over his chest and abs and lower still. It feels like a physical touch and Thor swears on a rugged exhale, his skin prickling along the trail of Loki’s gaze. 

_Oh fuck, no,_ Thor thinks, but his body is already one step ahead. He feels his nipples harden and push against the thin fabric of his t-shirt, and if he doesn’t get out of here fast he’ll be giving people even more of an eyeful. 

Loki smiles and slowly licks his lips, pink tongue darting out and wetting his upper lip like there’s something else he’d much rather lick.

_Fuck._

*****

If Thor had known that the easiest way to shut the brat up is to fuck him, he would have done it weeks ago.

Loki is straddling Thor’s lap, his knees digging into the mattress where they are bracketing Thor’s hips. He’s naked save for the color that’s rising high in his cheeks and spreading down prettily to his chest. His fingers are curled into the meat of Thor’s shoulders while he works his hips in lazy circles, slowly screwing himself back onto Thor’s fingers. For once the only thing that’s coming out of his mouth are breathy little gasps.

Loki is tight and hot inside, spasming around two of Thor’s fingers every time he sinks down a little further. He’s gorgeous, dark wisps of hair sticking to his reddened cheeks, teeth digging into his lower lip as he tries to take Thor’s fingers even deeper. 

“Fuck, that’s… even your fingers are big.” Loki’s voice quavers with something that almost sounds like awe. He looks down between them where Thor’s cock curves against his thigh, already hard and wet at the tip, and licks his lips. 

Images of barely an hour earlier flash before Thor’s eyes, his gut clenching with want, and this time — this time he’s allowed to touch. He pulls Loki forward with a hand around his neck and kisses him, licks his lips apart and drinks in his shuddering moan. Loki’s arms come up to wind around his neck, soft lips clinging to Thor’s, opening easily to Thor’s tongue slicking over his own. 

Thor teases another finger, stroking softly over the tightly stretched rim of Loki’s arsehole. He rather feels than hears the _please_ Loki pants into the kiss, his breath stuttering against Thor’s mouth. 

“Fuck me already,” Loki breathes, brushing soft kisses over Thor’s cheek and down his neck until his lips press against the slope of Thor’s shoulder, open and wet. “I want it—god, please…” 

Loki squirms closer with something between a growl and a hiss and lifts up on his knees until Thor’s cock slips between the cheeks of his arse. The head bumps against his own fingers where he’s buried deep inside, smearing sticky wetness against his skin and Loki’s stretched hole. God _damn_ , it would be so easy to just lift Loki up a little and push inside, to fuck him open and feel his tight little arse clench tight like a vise around his naked cock at the burn of too much, too soon.

Thor slips a hand into Loki’s hair and pulls, tilting his head back for a deep kiss, maybe a little too rough, but Loki doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Always so fucking greedy. You’re driving me insane, you know that?” Thor nips at Loki’s lower lip, soothing him with a wet swipe of his tongue. Loki shivers and nods, gasping out little shivering breaths that go straight to Thor’s cock. 

He shifts his weight and lies back, his hands bracketing Loki’s hips to keep him steady above him. Like this Thor’s hands look even bigger on Loki’s slim hips, his tan against Loki’s pale skin a stark contrast that accentuates just how much bigger he is than Loki. His whole body throbs with a hot surge of arousal that drives the breath right out of him. Fuck, Loki is going to look so pretty sitting on his cock…

Thor only realizes that he’s said that out loud when Loki’s nails dig into his forearms, holding onto to him for balance while he arches his back, looking at him from beneath dark lashes. 

“You think I’m pretty?” 

Loki preens and arches a little more, knees sliding wider where’s he’s straddling Thor. Thor thinks he sees the faintest bruising on the tender skin of his inner thighs, like fading fingertips that were a little too rough, but then his cock slips into the crease of Loki’s arse and Thor almost doesn’t recognize the low sound that’s tearing out of him. It’s tight and wet, lube and Thor’s own precome slicking the way as Loki rides the length of his cock with little undulations of his hips, Thor’s hands now guiding him rather than holding him steady.

“Too pretty for your own good, I’m pretty sure you know that,” Thor laughs breathlessly. The tip of his cock bumps against the soft skin of Loki’s balls and Loki goes rigid with a low moan, his cheeks clenching hard around Thor’s cock. A wave of heat is crashing over Thor, drowning him with images of what he wants to do to Loki. It takes all of what little is left of his willpower to fumble for a condom in the nightstand, only to have Loki pluck it from his fingers with a frown. 

“Don’t,” Thor grits out, and he’s absurdly grateful when Loki simply rips the foil open with shaking fingers and rolls it down his cock without a fuss. He doesn’t think he could have resisted if Loki had asked him to fuck him bare.

“Easy there,” Thor murmurs when Loki holds his cock steady and lifts up on his knees, flushed and eager, and he’s not at all surprised when all he gets in answer is a whine that sounds a lot like “No, I want you inside.” 

“Christ, you’re such a brat,” Thor chuckles, breathless and a little fond. His fingers are digging hard enough into Loki’s hips to leave bruises, holding him up while Loki sinks down on him. Fuck, he’s beautiful, long and lean and flushed prettily all the way down to his chest, his pale thighs trembling and his eyes wet at the corners with the sharp burn of his hole stretching slowly for the thick head of Thor’s cock.

“Yeah, baby, that’s it. Just like that.” A shudder runs through Loki at the endearment, vibrating against Thor’s fingertips.

Loki takes him in with a look of utter contentment, greedily taking in every inch Thor lets him have, like it’s everything he needs. 

It probably is.

“Fuck, that’s deep. Christ, so fucking _deep_ ,” Loki exhales when his arse finally meets Thor’s hips. His eyes flutter closed and he shifts experimentally, as if testing the heft of Thor’s cock inside of him. 

Thor echoes his quiet, drawn-out “Yeah”. It’s all his brain can come up with, because Loki is snug and tight around him, squeezing him like a fist. He’s gorgeous like this, sitting on Thor’s cock with his head tipped back, flushed and strung tight with need, and fuck, Thor wants to keep him like this forever. 

He lets go of Loki’s hips and immediately Loki arches, leaning into Thor’s touch. Loki’s skin is soft under Thor’s fingertips, his belly sticky where his wet cock curves against it, the crease where his thighs meet his body slick with sweat. They both groan sharply when Loki leans forward to splay his hands on Thor’s stomach and Thor’s cock slips out about an inch. 

Fuck, even that little bit of friction feels amazing. It goes straight to Thor’s balls and travels up from there, settling heavily in the pit of his gut. It’s suddenly impossible to stay still and Thor rolls his hips up into Loki, rocking into him slowly for a few glorious moments before he tenses, lets Loki feel the shift of his cock deep inside.

Loki’s eyes go wide, a gasp pushing out of his throat as his body contracts around Thor helplessly. 

“ _Fuck_! Do that again, harder,” Loki says, his voice shaky, suddenly all hot desperation, already lifting off and sinking down again with a hiss. His back curves wantonly, his hole spasming around Thor every time Thor fucks up into him and hits the right spot. 

It’s a struggle to keep his eyes open with the familiar heat already flaring in Thor’s gut, but the sight of Loki sliding himself onto Thor’s cock is more than reward enough. He can see as well as feel Loki’s hole clinging to the drag of his wet cock every time he slides out of him, clenching tight as if he can’t bear to be without Thor’s cock inside even for a second. It looks obscene, utterly filthy, and Thor brushes shaking fingers over Loki’s hot rim, sucking in air between his teeth when he rolls his hips and feels Loki strain to take him in.

“Don’t—” Loki goes rigid above him before he lifts off Thor’s cock, and it takes Thor several heartbeats to realize that the wet slap against his stomach is his own cock.

“Sorry, sorry, didn’t want to come like this,” Loki says, sounding breathless and a little embarrassed. He crawls over Thor, noses at the damp hair on Thor’s chest before he leans down and kisses him hard. “I want to come while you hold me down and fuck me into the mattress with your fat cock,” he whispers, letting his mouth hover just a breath over Thor’s lips.

Several things suddenly click into place: the guy at the club, the bruises on Loki’s thighs, but Thor can’t be arsed to give them more than a fleeting thought, not when his body is screaming at him to give Loki exactly what he’s asking for. 

“Shh, don’t ever be sorry for what you want in bed,” he says, manhandling Loki onto his back with more force than strictly necessary. Loki’s breath hitches and he nods, already spreading his legs to cradle Thor between them. Thor knees them apart even wider, eyes locked onto Loki’s until Loki keens with the burn in his thighs. Only then he’s satisfied and palms Loki’s cheeks, lifting his arse onto his thighs, and suddenly there isn’t enough air.

Thor takes in a deep breath, then lets it out sharply. Loki looks _wrecked_ , beautiful with his arse fucked open, the hot clutch of him glistening and flushed a deep shade of pink, begging to be filled again. Thor can’t get enough of him like this, he needs to be inside him _now_ and hastily smears his cock over Loki’s hole, watches the small furl flutter and open greedily for his cock before he pushes in with a single, long stroke, his gut burning all the way in.

Loki keens out a high, thready sound and squirms against him, heels digging into Thor’s lower back, urging him on. Thor lets himself tip forward, lays his body down ﬂat on Loki’s, only catching himself on his elbows at the last moment. Loki trembles under him and arches, one hand sliding up Thor’s body until his nails are digging sharply into the meat of Thor’s chest.

Thor groans and rolls his head, shaking sticky tendrils of hair from his sweaty face. God, he can’t remember the last time he enjoyed a fuck like this, the last time somebody wanted him back with the same unabashed hunger and then asked for more. Thor rolls his hips and lets Loki take more of his weight, cages him between his arms and watches his eyes sliding half shut with pleasure when Thor’s cock slides into him even deeper. 

Loki twists one hand into Thor’s hair and clenches around him viciously, and the frisson of heat that shoots up his spine nearly blinds Thor. He pulls back as far as he can go with his knees sliding on the sheets and grinds back in, stuffs him full of cock again and again until Loki shatters apart with a hurt-sounding gasp, the hot soaking spurt of his come wet and slick between their bodies. 

Thor fucks him through it, graceless and stretched thin with need. He comes with a bone-deep groan, holds himself deep inside and lets Loki’s still quivering arse milk his cock, clenching down on him until he’s too sensitive to bear it. Thor pulls out and gets rid of the condom, wincing inwardly at Loki’s pained hiss. 

Loki is a complete mess. They both are, reeking of sweat and come, but Thor is too winded to even think about cleaning up. Loki doesn’t seem to mind, either. He simply fits himself against Thor’s side, kissing back lazily when Thor brushes their mouths together, eyes already sliding shut. 

Thor pulls him close and fits himself against Loki’s back, slipping one hand between his cheeks, two fingers dipping into the fucked open heat of him.

He’ll worry about it tomorrow; about Laufey who will have his head if he finds out Thor despoiled his precious son and about what the fuck he’s been thinking to in the first place.

And then he’ll do it all over again. 


	3. prompt: cowboy/riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants his brother's cock and he doesn't want to wait. Their guests don't seem to mind.

Loki is slumped heavily against Thor’s side, drunk on lust and maybe a little on the sweet wine he’s had all night.

“My king,” he breathes, leaning up to brush a kiss against the line of Thor’s jaw.

It’s enough. Thor’s attention immediately shifts from the tale he was sharing with a group of undoubtedly brave warriors to Loki.

“Yes, brother?” A sharp smile is curling his lips. They’ve done this enough times for Thor to know exactly what is coming.

Maybe Loki should apologize to the men he just robbed of Thor’s attention. It’s not every day they get to share tales of war with their king and commander, but he needs— Norns, he’s aching for his brother. He’s fought at Thor’s side all day, watched him rage and destroy a small army with his bare hands and his beloved hammer, muscles bulging and energy crackling around him.

“I want your cock!”

Thor bellows out a laugh. The clattering of the plates, swiped from the Great Table with a careless sweep of Thor’s arm, is almost lost in the noise that fills the Great Hall, but not quite. People are looking their way, casting them knowing looks before they return to their own conversations.

“And you shall have it, brother.”

Thor is hard already, the thick ridge of his cock straining against the leather of his breeches obscene. Loki’s hole clenches on nothing, greedy to be filled.

Nothing much changes in the merry-making around them, but there’s a subtle shift around them, tension suddenly in the air, anticipation that equals Loki’s own. Thor goes easily with, lying on his back on the table at the slightest push of Loki’s hand. Loki follows impatiently, crawling after him and over him, straddling Thor’s powerful thighs.

“Then give it to me,” Loki says, bending down to graze the words against Thor’s lips. Thor leans up, kissing him hard and Loki responds in kind, licking filthy demands into Thor’s mouth while he tears at the laces of Thor’s breeches, baring his cock. Thor shows no such consideration. He simply tears at the soft cloth of Loki’s leggings until it rips under the force his hands.

Loki barely has the mind to prepare them both with a whispered spell and then he’s already crying out, all the breath driven out of him with the sharp burn of Thor fucking him open. It’s too much, Loki’s entrance stretched so wide around the unforgiving thickness of Thor’s cock it’s making his eyes water, and Loki loves it. Loki lifts up, steadying himself with his hands splayed against Thor’s chest, thighs shaking and breath stuttering at the heavy drag of Thor’s cock against his insides. He stops for a moment when only the thick cockhead is stretching him open, throwing his head back with a hiss, suspended on a surge of need.

It only lasts for a second or maybe minutes, Loki has no idea. Thor’s hands are pressing bruises into his hips, pulling him onto his cock, his fingers rough against the tender skin between Loki’s cheeks, baring him for everyone to see just what he does to Loki.

They fuck hard and fast, uncaring of their surroundings. There’s just the heavy weight of Thor inside of Loki, the hot curl of pleasure in his gut every time Thor’s cock drags at the perfect angle inside of him. He comes hard and sudden, gasping for air that suddenly tastes like ozone, convulsing around Thor in waves, milking Thor’s release from him.

Somewhere in the distance thunder is rolling, or maybe it’s the murmurs around them, Loki doesn’t care. He folds himself against Thor’s chest, nipping a kiss in the crook of Thor’s neck.

“My king,” Loki says, voice thick with satisfaction. He clenches around Thor’s still half-hard cock and rather feels than hears Thor’s laugh rumbling in his chest. “I want your cock. Take me to bed.”


	4. prompt: facesitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor may be done fucking for the moment, but he isn't done with Loki.

Loki can think of many things to accuse Thor of, but not being completely and utterly thorough isn’t one of them.

He’s panting wetly into the sheets and it’s about all he can do besides dragging in mouthfuls of air, only to have them pushed out of him every time Thor’s cock rubs him inside just right.

Thor is riding his arse hard from behind and Loki has long since given up to try anything but take it. He’s beyond satisfied, fucked into utter bliss and ruin by Thor’s cock, his balls aching with how many time he came already and still he craves the heat Thor is fucking into him with slow, deep thrusts.

Thor comes with a groan, slicking Loki’s insides anew with warm spurts of come, and this time he seems to be as spent as Loki, pulling out of him with a groan. They lie next to each other for long moments, Thor sprawling carelessly on his back while Loki still can’t find the energy to move from his prone position, aching with the pleasure that’s still thrumming along his nerves. Maybe, if he pretends hard enough, he’ll never have to move again.

“Don’t think I’m done with you, brother.” Thor’s chuckle is low, raspy with satiety and full with promise that immediately sends tendrils of heat licking up Loki’s spine.

Loki hates him for it. “I can’t,” he huffs into the sheets.

“But you want to.”

And already Loki’s body betrays him, his hips lifting involuntarily, arse thrust high and spread wide for Thor’s touch.

“Come then.”

Loki lets himself be tugged towards Thor, onto his knees until he straddles Thor’s chest, and further still, shuffling forward with Thor’s hands urging him forward until his thighs are cradling Thor’s face.

Heat slinks through Loki at the feeling of being exposed like this. Thor is parting him wide, his fingers rough against the hot and slick skin between the globes of Loki’s arse. Loki curls his hands around the edge of the headboard for balance, trembling with the effort to lower himself slowly over Thor’s face and unable to hold back the moan that stutters out of him at the first brush of Thor’s nose against his balls.

Thor’s breath is hot against the crease of his arse and he doesn’t hesitate to press his tongue against Loki’s hole, rubbing it flat and wet over the small furl of muscle. It’s filthy, slick, but it still burns against his sore entrance, reminding him of the things he begged his brother to do to him.

“More,” Loki moans. It seems he isn’t done begging, not yet.

A fingertip graces at his hole and Loki’s hole twitches, pursing against Thor’s mouth before he feels himself go slack again. Warm lips seal over his hole and Loki shudders as Thor licks into him, hard and torturously slow. Thor laps him right up, mouthing greedily at the mess that’s dripping out of him, making him twitch and arch, his arousal flaring higher with every hot dart of tongue inside of him.

Loki shudders out a sound he doesn’t recognize as his own, a high, shaky wail of pure need. Thor works him hard with lips and tongue until Loki is trembling with the need to come, rolling his hips in slow curves over his brother’s face, his knuckles white against the headboard.

Loki whole body locks tight at the first nip of teeth against his rim. He gaps himself hoarse while he comes long and hard, only a few drops dribbling from his limp cock into Thor’s sweat-soaked hair. It’s vulgar and utterly glorious.

He doesn’t have the strength to resist as Thor lifts him and arranges him to sit in his lap, Loki’s back resting against the Thor’s bent legs. His brother looks wrecked, his face red and wet, his hair wild.

“Only I can do this to you,” Thor says, his voice a low raps.

Loki’s breath trips at the truth of it. He closes his eyes and simply nods.


	5. Strangelove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are rumours about Thor and Loki sleeping together and it just fuels the energy in their fucks and makes them more kinky and daring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Thorduna, who has the best ideas!

Hope is something one should never give up, but also the very thing that leads to disappointment much too often and today is no different.

The diplomatic reception is still in full swing and just as boring upon their return as it was before they left. Thor heaves a sigh that quickly turns into a grunt when Loki elbows him sharply.

“Behave yourself,” Loki hisses, but it’s already too late.

“It’s not befitting to simply disappear during an official reception,” a tall, haggard woman admonishes. Atla, Thor thinks, the wife of one of Odin’s many counsellors, if he remembers correctly. She looks at them, her posture radiating disapproval.

“You both look flushed. Have you been naughty?”

Before Thor can ask her how old she thinks they are, Loki chuckles, giving her his best smile. He’s always been better with boring things like manners and etiquette than Thor. “We just went for a bit of a walk,” he explains, looking properly chagrined while Thor can feel him vibrating with suppressed mirth. “We were both feeling a bit hot.”

***  

“Tell me, Thor, have you been naughty?”

Thor wants to laugh at Loki’s perfect mockery, but he simply has no breath to spare for it. Loki is pounding into him so hard his hips are slamming against the edge of the table he’s bent over with every vigorous thrust. Ymir’s balls, Thor is going to feel this fuck for days and he loves every second of it.

He shifts his weight onto one arm, reaching back and pulling Loki close with his free hand, and they kiss messily, Loki a hot weight draped against his back. Loki’s thrusts have slowed to a deep grind, rubbing Thor inside just right with every slow roll of his hips.

“Harder,” Thor moans into the kiss, and for once Loki doesn’t tease and gives Thor what he needs. He rears back and pulls out completely before he slams back in with a harsh slap of skin against skin, in and out, in and out until Thor’s hole is burning and he can’t hold back a shout of pleasure that’s mercifully drowned out by loud applause from the other side of the door where the reception is still going.

“That is not an answer,” Loki laughs and curls a hand around Thor’s cock, scraping a blunt nail down the slick underside of the head just this side of painful, pushing out drop after drop of wet from his slit, the perfect balance to the pleasure in his arse. Thor muffles the noises that threaten to spill from the back of his throat into his arm, the heat roiling in his gut flaring brighter every time Loki shoves into him.

The little wretch. If this is the way he wants to play—well, two can play that game.

Thor pushes back and clenches hard around Loki, milks his cock with his arse until he feels Loki’s thighs quiver against the back of his own.

“I haven’t been _naughty_ ,” Thor rasps, arching his back and seating Loki even deeper inside. “I’ve been buried balls-deep in my little brother’s arse, fucking him in the ancillary room.”

“And did you give it to him good?” Loki’s lips are soft against the side of Thor’s neck, brushing light kisses and murmurs along his throat. Thor has to strain to understand him over the rush of his own blood and the sounds of music and conversation next door. “Did you fuck him like they whisper in the taverns? On his hands and knees, like the bitch he is?” A gentle kiss against his cheek. “In the throne room? Did she _see_?”

Thor sucks in a harsh breath. Just the memory of having Loki right there on the golden steps sends a low, urgent throb of want through his whole body. He pushes back and it’s only a matter of seconds until he has their positions reversed and Loki flat on his back on the table.

Loki doesn’t seem to mind, smiling up at Thor with half-lidded eyes. Of course he doesn’t mind, the greedy tart, his legs already coming up to wrap around Thor’s waist.

“I didn’t,” Thor says, his voice gone hoarse. “Just fucked him into the wall and filled him up like he begged me to.”

The flush on Loki’s face deepens, staining his cheeks a lovely crimson. He looks wrecked, fucked out and utterly beautiful and Thor wants more of it.

“Let me see!” Thor hooks his hands under Loki’s knees and pulls his legs up and wide, exhaling hard at the sight of Loki’s hole, still wet and flushed a deep pink. Thor had him barely an hour ago, and even after that and the thorough fucking he just received he can’t wait to sink into him again. He palms his cock, spreading his own precome and spilling what little is left of the oil they stole from the banquet over the shaft before he pushes inside.

Loki makes a high sound in the back of his throat and bites his lip against the sharp burn of taking Thor’s cock again so soon, but he tilts his hips up and spreads his legs even wider, allows Thor to slip in deep until he’s flush against Loki’s arse.

“Look at you,” Thor murmurs, just holding himself deep inside Loki’s tight, hot arse. “Spreading your legs so easily, begging to be fucked. You’d love that, don’t you, having people watch you take it, _brother_.”

Thor pulls out with an obscene sound and shoves back in, groaning as he watches Loki’s hole resisting for the briefest moment before it yields and stretches around the thick head, letting him in. He’ll never tire of this, watching his cock sink into Loki, the wet slap of skin against skin, Loki’s struggle to take him even deeper when there isn’t a hairsbreadth of space left between them.

“More,” Loki begs with a groan, his back a long, wanton arch. His cock is wet and hard against Thor’s palm when he closes his fist around him, and still Loki insists on more, fumbling for Thor’s other hand. He pulls it between his legs against his spasming hole, chest heaving with both arousal and the strain of keeping his legs pulled up and wide.

Thor rubs the tip of a finger over the stretched rim, soothing the skin until Loki nods at him, his eyes wide. They both hiss when Thor slips one finger in along his cock and then a second, no time for teasing now, not when he’s fucking Loki with his cock and fingers and his balls are already drawing up against his body, heat and friction and _Loki_ and then he’s coming, the hot prickle of release burning all over him while his own come washes over his knuckles.

Loki makes a quiet, choking sound, his hole fluttering while he clenches and squirms down on Thor’s still hard cock.

“Everyone could come in, right now.” Thor rasps with what little breath he can catch, grinding his cock deep inside and curling his fingers until he can feel Loki’s body go rigid with tension. “See you with your greedy arse stuffed so full you can hardly stand it. Is that what you want?”

The sound Loki makes at that is gorgeous, hungry and shameless, a single great shuddering heave of his chest as he comes all over himself in thick spurts.

It sounds like _Yes_.


	6. where all my thoughts go hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor shows intersex!Loki how much he loves his special bits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [loki-on-mjolnir](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/).

 

 

"If I’d known it would only take a cape to please you so, I would have gifted you mine centuries ago."

Thor is speaking only half in jest, but now isn’t the time to dwell on such dire matters as their complicated past. Not when he comes to his chambers to find his brother—no, his queen—in their bed, kneeling on the red cape he wore on their wedding day, with his arse thrust up in the air and gripping handfuls of its lush fur collar.

Loki looks at him over his shoulder and it would seem almost coy if it weren’t for the familiar smirk curling his thin lips.

"Don’t forget that a whole kingdom comes with it." A pause, dripping with innuendo and no little insolence, and then, barely more than a breath, "My King."

Thor’s clothes vanish with the last drawn out whisper and not a second too soon. The enticing wiggle of Loki’s arse would be enough to make his blood roar, but Loki curves his back low with a moan, allowing Thor a glimpse of the glistening furl of his arsehole, already loose and waiting, and Thor is so hard his cock is curving up against his stomach within the blink of an eye.

"You just couldn’t wait, could you," Thor murmurs as he’s settling between Loki’s legs, no doubt just as Loki intended. Images of Loki writhing against the red fabric are playing out before his eyes: Loki desperate and needy, his fingers in his arse and his hair fanned out like black ink swirling into blood.

A spark of jealousy flares high amid the lust that’s simmering in Thor’s gut. So many centuries of loving Loki, wanting him for almost just as long, and now that he has him Thor can’t bear the thought that he’s not the sole reason for Loki’s pleasure.

It’s impossible not to touch, so Thor presses against his brother’s hole, feels it yielding easily, fluttering as it kisses against the dry pad of his thumb. Thor bends to return the kiss, just the barest brush of lips, a soft swipe of his tongue before he trails lower, over the smooth expanse of skin down to Loki’s most tightly guarded secret.

Centuries upon centuries and Thor never knew of this, the soft, slick cunt right below the jut of Loki’s cock. Thor loves it, loves the bare, pink folds like he loves everything about his brother, but Loki is having none of it.

"Stop," he hisses, twisting his hips out of Thor’s grasp. "I told you—"

"And what if this is what I desire above everything else?"

Thor rubs his face against the back of Loki’s thigh, planting a chaste kiss against the damp skin. "Is it so hard to believe that your cunt excites me just as much as your cock and your lovely arse?"

Thor licks him slowly, a lavish swipe of tongue from Loki’s arsehole down to his cunt, ready to be kicked in the face any second.

Loki stays silent, but the shudder that racks him tells Thor more than words ever could. He rises onto his knees so he can gently turn Loki onto his back and just as he hoped, Loki goes without a struggle.

"Will you let me see your true self, brother?" Thor knows it’s too much to ask the moment he speaks aloud, but he has to try. Maybe one day the answer won’t be No.

"This is my true self," Loki hisses, squirming against the cape in an effort to accommodate Thor between his legs. "Is it not good enough for you? Are you so perverted that you’d prefer the blue monstrosity inside of me over who I a truly am?"

This time it’s for Thor to stay silent, for what is there to tell? It will take so much more than pretty words to chase away Loki’s demons.

"Have me like this or stop it now," Loki says. His voice is thick with resentment, but he slides his legs a little wider, a concession and an invitation, albeit a hesitant one. Thor accepts it gladly and makes himself comfortable lying between Loki’s legs. He is used to reading his brother’s actions rather than listening to his words.

The skin of Loki’s thighs is soft under Thor’s fingertips, slick and a little damp from Loki’s earlier efforts of fucking himself open. Thor sucks in a sharp breath. The lust that's always simmering right under his skin when he's this close to Loki starts burning, heat crawling up his spine once again at the image of Loki bearing down on his own hand and it takes all the remaining tatters of his willpower to keep his strokes light.

Soon enough Loki is growing restless and shifting his hips, his breath stuttering when Thor follows the path of his fingers with his mouth. Thor laps wet trails over the inside of Loki’s thighs, nosing the crease where Loki’s leg meets his body, getting it wet, too, before he moves up further and licks a sloppy kiss into Loki’s slick folds.

Loki bucks his hips with a muffled shout, shoving his cunt against Thor’s mouth with enough force to almost dislodge him.

There’s still tension in his thighs, but it’s different now. Loki is vibrating with need, fighting into the grip Thor has on him rather than shying away from it. Thor doesn’t think he’s even aware of what he’s doing and he doesn’t need asking twice.

Pulling Loki wide with his thumbs on Loki’s outer lips Thor stiffens his tongue and laps into him, fucks him with small licks that draw high, kittenish sounds from Loki every time Thor drags his tongue over the rim of his entrance. Loki is wet and hot against his mouth and so, so soft, his hairless outer lips turning a deeper pink with every brush of Thor’s beard, and Thor loves it, loves the salty, slick heat that he finds tucked away in the inner folds.

Loki's body is a tight arch under him, his stubborn brother still fighting to deny that this is what he needs even as his body tells Thor just how much he craves it.

Thor won't let him, not this time.

He brushes his lips over the small nub at the apex of Loki's cunt in a sloppy caress before he mouths lower, sealing his lips over Loki’s entrance. He suckles slowly, long, luxurious pulls, each one rewarded with a small burst of wetness.

Every press of his thumb, wet and sticky, on Loki’s clit coaxes a sob from Loki, his body shuddering in pleasure, more, harder, right before his whole body goes rigid and he comes with a drawn-out moan, hips twisting in place and his cunt pulsing warm and wet against Thor’s tongue.

"Mmmh, you taste delicious, brother."

Thor lets up from his task to grin up at Loki. He knows how he must look, lips and beard wet with spit and Loki’s slick. Filthy. It’s quite entertaining to see Loki flush a deep crimson, as if he didn’t demand for Thor’s mouth on his arsehole almost every night.

"You’re sopping wet, why would you deny yourself such pleasure?" Thor draws a fingertip through the split of skin between Loki’s legs, collecting the slickness there before he brings it to his lips.

"It’s unnat—"

"It’s beautiful," Thor cuts him off sharply. He won’t have it, not even—no, especially not from Loki himself.

His brother is beautiful and he makes Thor ache with need.

Thor kneels up and slides his own knees apart to show Loki what he does to him. His own cock is hard and wet at the tip, a heavy weight between his legs. Thor gives himself a few strokes and tightens his fist, groaning at the heavy roll of his foreskin over his cock, teasing another fresh spill of precome from his slit.

"See what you’re doing to me?" Thor’s snaps his hips forward, can’t help fucking into his own fist. He groans with the little relief it offers, his skin slick enough to ease the motion.

Wet with the slickness _from his brother’s cunt_.

A bright ball of heat explodes in Thor’s belly and claws up his spine, so sudden and violent it makes him dizzy with the raw need to _fuck_.

Maybe it’s the low groan that shudders out of him that finally convinces Loki.

"Fuck me, then!"

Loki is shaking beneath him as he pushes into the lush wet of Loki's cunt. He already feels the low pull of release coiling tight right at the base of his cock, making it difficult to think at all, but Thor wants—needs to come with the tight clench of Loki’s pleasure surrounding him.

"Touch yourself," Thor rasps, unable to take his eyes off Loki.

"I can’t—" Loki whines, his face red and his eyelashes damp with pleasure.

"Yes, you can… for me… come again from your pretty cunt, make yourself all tight for me." Thor pulls out slowly, a sharp grin stretching his lips at Loki’s mewl of protest, dragging the thick head of his cock over Loki’s swollen clit, sliding it up and down until Loki’s fingers come up to meet him.

And Loki isn’t shy about it. He goes hard and fast, four fingertips rubbing over his clit, chasing his pleasure now single-mindedly.

"Get in me," Loki pleads. "Inside…" He swivels his hips as much as he can with Thor weighing him down and Thor slides right back in where Loki is hot and wet and fucked-open.

He fucks Loki hard and fast, his fingers curling around Loki’s wrists, pressing them over his head and his sweat-slick knees slipping against the tangled folds of Loki’s cape, grinding into Loki with deep, burning thrusts until Loki’s breath punches out of him with every push inside and he comes with a sob, sudden and violent, his cunt contracting sharply around Thor’s cock, pulling him over the edge as well.

Thor comes hard, breathless and throat burning, pressing his cock into Loki with short little jerks of his hips, fucking his come deep inside.

"Do you believe me now," Thor murmurs into Loki’s shoulder what seems to be an eternity later. In truth it’s probably no more than a handful of heartbeats since Loki hasn’t yet tried to push him off and his own come is leaking over his half-hard cock, still buried deeply inside his brother.

"Yes, yes, I believe you," Loki slurs. He’s a mess, sweaty and red-faced and beautiful with his dark snarl of hair.

"But you owe me a new cape. I want ermine, and not just around the collar but also the entire hem." He narrows his eyes at Thor, like a beast assessing its prey. "Oh, for goodness’ sake, I’m the queen, am I not. Not just the collar and the hem, then. I want the entire inner lining."


	7. little bag of bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How cat!Thor met Lokitty, his brother from another mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fatcatfishdish, who asked for cat-fic with one or both of them as kitties. 
> 
> Any similarities between Lokitty and my own black kitty are intended and the simple truth.

The sheer audacity!

Thor stops his grooming and listens with increasing indignation to his favorite human who is looking down on his feeding spot on the back porch.

"I refilled this bowl just an hour ago for the second time today, and look, it's empty again," Frigga says. She sounds unbelieving, a hint of worry in her voice. "We really should start looking after your weight, this kind of appetite isn't healthy."

Thor bristles, his tail fluffing with indignity. He isn't fat, he's a cat in his absolute prime, thanks a lot. And worst of all, he didn't even eat that second bowl of food. Maybe part of it, but it wasn’t empty when he went to have a nap. But if it wasn't him, who did eat it?

For the next two days Thor doesn't stray far and stays close to the porch, ready to battle the thief for what is rightfully his. But even the fiercest warrior cat has to sleep from time to time, and while nothing ever happens while he's awake and vigilant, the bowl is always empty when he wakes. 

"You can't be serious," Thor hisses when Frigga fills his bowl in the morning. As if it's not enough that she stops when it's only half full, casting him an apologetic glance: the smaller bowl that's usually filled with cream as a special treat… has water in it. 

"Sorry, old boy," she says and leans down, patting his head. "We're just worried for your health. If we’re not careful you’ll end up looking like Volstagg and you do want to be able to jump on the couch or hunt mice, don't you? "

The only answer to that is to ignore her. 

Which may soothe his wounded pride, but doesn’t solve the problem. Thor can only think of one thing: if he can present the real culprit everything will go back to the way it was before, he's sure of it. He just needs to outsmart the thief.

Thor goes to work immediately. He curls up on the large pillow in his cat bed which is tucked into a corner of the porch, and then he waits. 

For a long time nothing out of the ordinary happens. There's birds chirping in the trees and the rustle of dry grass as a mouse scuttles by, but apart from that everything is so quiet and peaceful Thor is about to nod off when he hears it.

It's more a feeling than a sound, the boards of the old porch vibrating with the weight of something small. Thor keeps very still and watches from slitted eyes as a black shadow creeps towards his food bowl.

And then he pounces.

The black shadow turns out to be quite solid and it has the sharpest claws Thor has ever encountered in a fight. His nose burns with two deep scratches before he manages to finally get a good grip on his writhing adversary and sink his teeth into his neck.

The taste of dirt explodes on Thor's tongue, the unmistakable taste of fur that hasn't been cared for in a long a time. He lets go, both out of surprise and to have a better look, and promptly gets another scratch, this time right under his eye.

"That hurts," he shouts, jumping back to dodge another swipe of claws. 

"I hope it does! I hope you bleed to death!"

That’s a bit much, even for a thief caught in the act. Thor arches his back in warning and growls at the hissing and screeching thief. 

It's a cat. A small and scrawny creature with black fur that's so matted and dirty only the hair on its tail manages to stand on end to express its anger. Large green eyes are blazing up at Thor with a mix of fury and fear.

Thor didn't think it's possible to feel one's heart melt, but that's exactly what happens. He feels bewitched, his heart melting and expanding within his chest, leaving him with the sudden and overwhelming need to protect this exquisite little creature.

"Thor, what's this racket," Frigga scolds, stepping onto the porch. She must have heard their fight and decided to look what the fuss is all about. She stops dead in her tracks, taking in the scene in front of her. 

"Oh, you poor little thing!" Frigga doesn't hesitate for even a second and scoops the little cat up, petting it with soothing noises. "What did that brute do to you?"

Thor bristles. He's no brute, just very manly. Whatever Frigga thinks he did, it's not his fault.

He watches the small thing wiggle around, trying to snuggle into Frigga's cupped hand, all the while making small, pitiful noises. It must be terribly hungry or it wouldn't have dared to try and sneak past him. Thor is the first to admit that hunger is an awful thing and will excuse most misdeeds. He winds himself around Frigga's legs, trying to get her attention before as he starts pushing his bowl towards the both of them.

"Oh, you want to share? Good boy, but I'm sure we'll find something that's a bit easier on this little guy's stomach than dry food." Frigga steps back into the house and Thor bounds after them, anxious to protect his new friends (and that's exactly what he’lll be, no matter how much he spits and scratches) and also a bit hopeful that there will be a treat for him as well.

"He doesn't look like he has a home, poor thing," Frigga frowns, nodding when Thor meows his agreement. "Maybe we should keep him, at least until somebody comes looking for him, but then he needs a name. Thor, what do you think about Loki?"

Wait, keep him? Nobody said anything about _keeping_ him. He's adorable, yes, but sharing his bed and his food is a decision that shouldn't be taken lightly—

"Please," comes the pitiful whine from the kitchen counter where Frigga put the little guy down. "I like Loki."

How is Thor supposed to resist that? 

He jumps up onto the counter, ignoring Frigga's stern look. "It's okay," he says, sitting at a respectful distance so he won't scare the other. "I'm sorry I hit you, I thought you were a thief." 

"You weren't supposed to be there," Loki hisses, but it sounds more scared than hostile. "I just wanted to eat and disappear again, but _you_ just had to lounge there all day."

Loki looks like he has a lot more to say, but he gets distracted when Frigga sets down a small bowl filled with canned food in front of him and then, a bit further away, a larger one for Thor.

"But why steal? Cat food is great, yes, but we're independent, we can always hunt for our own food." To prove his point Thor sits and ignores his own bowl, even if it's hard to resist. 

Loki however has no such qualms. He attacks his food as if he's afraid it could be taken away any second. "I don't know how," he forces out between large bites. 

It’s such a quiet and offhand comment that it takes a second to sink in, but then it hits Thor even harder. Somebody left Loki alone out there without giving him the opportunity to learn even the very basic means to survive. That's appalling and it breaks his heart, but it can be fixed.

"I'll teach you," Thor offers, excitement bubbling up inside of him. He can already see it, little Loki imitating his every step, hesitant at first but getting better and better under Thor’s tutelage. "I'm a very skilled hunter," he adds, "the best in the whole neighborhood." Thor sits a little straighter and puffs out his chest, showing off his shiny, orange coat.

"You would?" Loki asks, his green eyes widening with wonder and hope. "I’d love that." He even forgets to eat, a bit of food clinging to his whiskers. 

It's adorable. 

"Seems like you're already getting along, you two," Frigga smiles. Thor was so engrossed in their conversation that he completely forgot about her. 

She puts a large dishpan into the sink and Thor can only watch in horror as she takes Loki by the scruff of his neck and unceremoniously douses him with water.

He's never witnessed somebody die in a fight, but the sounds they make must sound like the ones coming out of Loki's mouth. 

"I dieeee," Loki screeches, sputtering between handfuls of water dripping down on him. "Murder. Murder!" 

He's writhing and trashing about, kicking his legs, but it's no use. Frigga is wetting him down briskly, holding him by the neck as she opens the dreaded bottle of shampoo with her other hand. 

"This is all your fault!" Loki shrieks with a hint of panic. "I hate you!"

Frigga is lathering him up now and Thor winces in sympathy, remembering a time or two when he got the same treatment after a little adventure in the mud. He takes a few steps back, just to be safe. One never knows with humans and the ideas they sometimes get.

"Ow, ow, ow, it burns!" Loki's tone has changed to a wretched wail as he kicks his legs, desperate and with little avail, drawing a sharp hiss Frigga when he scratches her. "Why didn't you just let me go? I hate you!"

Thor can't bear it a second longer. He jumps down and slinks out of the kitchen with Loki's screams of bloody murder ringing in his ears. Thor doesn't care if he's a coward, he just wants it to be over. He curls up on his cat bed, swishing his tail restlessly until the hissing and screaming finally dies down. He feels like he should go back and help Loki, but _how_?

"A fine friend you are, you big baby," Frigga laughs as she steps out onto the porch, carrying a small bundle that looks like Thor's favorite blanket and smells like shampoo.

Thor ignores her. The fur on his back is much more interesting and in need of a good licking. 

"Yes, yes, just ignore me. But since you got along so nicely I hope you won’t mind sharing with Loki for a bit until I can find him his own bed." 

The pillow barely dips under Loki’s weight when she sets him down. He doesn’t move and stays rooted to the same spot, shivering, almost as if he’s afraid of Thor. But Thor doesn’t want Loki to be afraid. Never. 

Thor lies down carefully, curling around Loki who sits very still. He looks different now, his black fur shining and fluffy, the remaining wetness making it stand up in wild, little tufts. 

He’s the most beautiful cat Thor has ever seen.

"Come, lie down with me," he coaxes. To his utter delight Loki complies without a fuss, most likely out of sheer exhaustion rather than the wish to do as he’s told, but Thor takes it as a good sign and lets out a deep and steady purr to calm Loki and let him know that he’s safe here. 

"Can I really stay?" Loki asks, craning his neck to look up at Thor. His lids are already drooping, but it’s impossible to miss the hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes, of course, and I will take care of you." Thor licks a long stripe along Loki’s neck to make the tousled hair there lay flat and smooth. " _Brother._ "


	8. Filth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a filthy mouth, but two can play that game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for JaneDoe876, who asked for Thor and Loki making each other come with just words.

A whisper cuts sharply through the noisy buzz in the room.

Something about that isn’t right. 

Thor frowns into his cup. It’s only his second one of the night and not even the strong mead he prefers. Their guests from Vanaheim don’t indulge often and Loki thought it prudent to serve a lighter wine since neither of them wishes to repeat a certain incident with a drunk ambassador that had put quite the strain on the diplomatic relations with their neighbors. 

He almost thinks he imagined it, blames his fatigue after a long day of negotiations to play tricks on him when he hears it again. 

_Brother… husband… hurry!_

Thor glances around the room, but Loki is nowhere to be seen and nobody else seems to have heard his demand. For which Thor is very glad because Loki doesn’t sound distressed or in need of help, not at all. No, there’s a certain kind of urgency in Loki’s voice Thor knows only too well. It piques his curiosity – what will await him in their chambers and why is Loki talking _in his head_ –but with so many guests there’s no time to dwell on it further. 

Thor is in deep conversation with yet another high-ranking diplomat, but his heart isn’t it. It’s impossible to muster enthusiasm for the benefits of trading agreements when his thoughts keep straying to his brother.

His brother, who excused himself from the feast early, claiming fatigue and leaving Thor to deal with their guests. His brother, who seems not so tired anymore.

“As I was saying, Vanaheim has much more to offer and if you would consider–”

“I say let’s be content with what we’ve achieved today,” Thor interrupts with a good-natured chuckle to take away the sting. It’s been a long day of discussions and he’d rather celebrate their achievements than blight them before they even have a chance to come to fruition. 

A moan, shameless and greedy, followed by a shaky breath. _Four fingers…not enough._

“Of course, your majesty,” his guest acquiesces with a nod, not batting an eye when another deep moan pierces the air.

_I’m full, so full, but it’s not right_ … _I need… gods… I need my hole burning with how thick you are…_ Another gasp, sucked in sharp. _I’ve been thinking about your cock all day, couldn’t stay another minute or I would have embarrassed us both._ Loki’s breath comes fast and high. Thor knows that breath: it’s how he sounds when he’s completely fucked out, unable to come again but too greedy not to try. 

It’s how he sounded just last night, spread out on their ruined sheets and asking for more. 

_How could I not, with my hole still sore and wet with the come dripping out of me? You could have had me any time today, all you had to do was take your cock out and fuck me and I would have been ready._

Thor chokes on whatever he was about to say, all words fleeing his mind. His gut liquifies in a gush of heat with Loki’s filthy confession, leaves him hard and wanting and his cock swelling so fast it takes his breath away. 

_And wouldn’t you have loved that, fucking me right there on the table, sliding into my come-slicked hole and letting everyone see just how good you give it to me?_

“A moment, please,” Thor says on a rush of breath and turns to leave, uncaring that his hasty retreat is inexcusably rude and leaves behind a rather disgruntled ambassador, but it’s either that or he’ll embarrass himself after all. 

He finds respite at one of the large, food-laden tables. Every step is the sweetest and worst kind of torture, which is probably the very thing Loki intends with this little game of his. Thor’s cock is straining against the tight confines of his breeches, thick drops of wet seeping from the slit with every one of Loki’s moans ringing in his ears. 

_Hurry, brother!_ Loki’s breath comes hard and fast and Thor can feel his own breath quicken to match it. His picks up a plate and glances at the array of fruits and meat in a feeble attempt to calm himself. It’s futile, but at least the edge of the table conceals the obscene bulge of his cock. 

It’s only a small mercy that Loki suddenly seems to have lost his breath. Thor’s own treacherous mind picks up easily where Loki left off, providing a slideshow of images that send his heart racing, his cock dripping with the phantom clench of Loki’s hole.

Thor can see it right before his eyes: Loki with his knees planted wide, lifting his arse and pulling himself open, presenting his flushed, pink hole for Thor to fuck right in. He can see Loki’s lips stretching around the soft _oh_ of satisfaction just as his hole stretches for the wide head of Thor’s cock, can taste the heavy scent of Loki’s arousal, rolls it around on his tongue, so vivid he can’t be sure if it’s a blend of memories and want or another one of Loki’s games. 

“This banquet is a work of art, you have truly outdone yourself.” A portly man, a member of the merchant guild if Thor remembers correctly, joins Thor at the table. His scans the selection lovingly, filling his place with astounding speed. 

“I will gladly pass the compliment on to the kitchen,” Thor replies around a strained smile. He sends a silent prayer to the gods that the food will hold more interest for the man than a chat with the king, but no such luck. His uninvited companion keeps nattering on about how much he enjoys the beauty of Asgard, asking question after question between impressive mouthfuls of food. Under different circumstances it would be quite amusing, but Loki is like an itch grating underneath Thor’s skin, distracting and driving him mad, and he’s lucky to manage monosyllabic answers and the occasional non-committal grunt.

_Yesyesyes, there, ah… can’t…_ Loki is gagging on a moan, his voice reverberating hoarse and labored in Thor’s lust-addled mind. The plate in Thor’s hand suddenly seems too heavy to hold any longer and he sets it down with a clang, the sound loud enough to cover the moan that rushes out of him unbidden. 

Next to him the merchant guffaws and it takes Thor several long moments to realize that he isn’t laughing at him, didn’t even notice Thor’s slip and is simply too amused by his own wit to finish the joke he’s sharing. 

Thor joins him and croaks out a laugh, but his relief last only for a few seconds. 

_Need your fat cock, need you to fuck me… fill me with your come until I’m so full it’s running down my legs…_

Thor chokes on the laughter sticking in his throat and then he’s coming, sudden and messy, right there in front of one of his guests, his throat working around a soundless gasp and his cock pulsing out thick streams of come while he rides wave after wave of burning pleasure. 

The merchant’s laughter dies abruptly, concern chasing away the good humor on his round face. “Your majesty, are you not feeling well?” He slants a look first at Thor’s abandoned food and then at the piles of delicacies on his own plate, his mouth turned down with something akin to pain. “It can’t be something with the food, you haven’t even touched it.”

“No, no, everything is fine. Please don’t worry about me and enjoy your food,” Thor dodges, waving away the man’s concerns with a strained smile. “I’ve felt under the weather all day.” He doesn’t even have to try to look hot and flushed, not with his cock still half-hard and throbbing with the last tremors of pleasure, his come wet and sticky against his groin.

“Ah, it’s no wonder then you’re feeling hot, the air in here is quite stuffy,” the merchant sympathizes. “A bit of fresh air will do wonders.”

“I think I’ll just do that,” Thor says, almost tripping over the words in his haste to escape. “Please give my apologies to the other guests.”

He doesn’t wait for a reply, leaving the room in long, hasty strides that make more than one guest cast him strange looks. Thor doesn’t care. His mind is filled with a hot haze of _Loki_ and the lingering aftershocks of pleasure. 

The Norns must feel pity for him because he makes it to the chambers he shares with Loki without a single interruption. The heavy door swings open as soon as Thor rounds the last corner, a testament of Loki’s–yes, what? Thor’s blood runs hot with all the possibilities as he steps inside, but none of the images he dreams up come close to the reality that is his brother and husband. 

Loki is sprawling on their bed, his long legs splayed wide, displaying the wet, glistening inside of his thighs. His hair is clinging to his flushed and sweaty face in damp tendrils, painting him the very image of debauchery. 

“What took you so long?” It might sound like a rebuke, but the catch in Loki’s voice belies it and if that isn’t enough, the sinuous arch of his back as he slides four fingers into his hole is more than proof of what he really means. 

“Which version of the truth do you prefer? That I was doing my duty as king while my husband ran off to fuck himself? Or the other one, that I was too busy coming my brains out in front of a room full of people?” Thor wishes he could put more heat in it, but what little is left of his anger is quickly draining at the sight of Loki’s hand working between his legs, desperate and needy. Thor’s body is a step ahead of his brain and already seems to have decided that Loki is forgiven, his cock already starting to fill again. 

“Oh please, Thor, you loved it, just admit it.” Loki throws him a challenging look from beneath his lashes, biting his already pink-swollen lips as another wave of pleasure makes him shiver. “Tell me, how hard did you come?”

“So hard the poor ambassador thought I was having a heart attack,” Thor growls, his face growing hot with the memory. 

“Oh brother, you look healthy enough to me,” Loki breathes. “Big and strong enough to fuck me. Now!”

“Oh, that’s how it is,” Thor says, letting his voice drop to a rumble that he knows is driving Loki mad. “You think you only need to spread your legs and show off your pretty pink hole and I’ll give you what you want.” 

Loki’s breath hitches and two crimson spots appear high on his already flushed cheeks. Ah, so he isn’t immune to his own little games. The possibilities that come with this new bit of knowledge are endless and Thor doesn’t bother to hide the wolfish grin that’s spreading his lips. Loki is beautiful like this, high on his own lust, looking fucked out already when Thor hasn’t even begun. 

Thor takes off his formal cloak and pulls his tunic over his head, careless of the fine garments in his haste to get naked. A choked off _yes_ escapes from Loki’s bitten lips and Thor can feel his nipples harden in response to Loki’s hungry stare. No matter how often Loki tells him how much he loves Thor’s body, his strength, words are just words. But this–Loki’s eyes never lie and right now he _wants_. 

Thor tears at the lacing and placket of his of his pants to free his come-slicked cock, lets Loki see the mess he made. “Look what you did to me,” he says, curling a hand around his heavy balls and lifting them out, letting out a deep groan of relief. “This is what you want?” he asks, wishing it were Loki’s fingers squeezing him and scratching through the wet golden curls above his cock. 

“Gods, yes! You’ve spoiled me, brother,” Loki says, rocking his hips against his palm and the fingers still inside of him. His stomach is quivering with the effort of reaching deep enough, right where he needs it. “Nothing but your cock will do.”

“I know, I _know_.” Thor drops onto the mattress and kneels between Loki’s legs, careful to stay just out of reach. It’s maddening, the urge to touch so strong it makes his skin prickle, but Loki isn’t the only one who can play games. 

“Let me see your hole,” Thor says, his voice low and rough with arousal. Loki makes a small sound like it’s ripped out of his throat, color spreading down his neck and across his chest in bright red blotches. “I know you want to,” Thor says, curling his hand around his cock. Loki watches him, squirming and shuddering, his eyes riveted to the flared head peeking out of Thor’s fist and Thor makes it good, squeezing out more slick, lets him watch the glide of smooth foreskin. “Take out your fingers, put your hands over your head and show me your slick little arsehole. And maybe, if you’re very good, I’ll let you have what you want.”

Loki obeys, immediate and without complaint, his jaw slack with arousal. He lets his legs fall open and slides them apart until his thighs are quivering with the effort of holding himself open and Thor can see the lush, smooth curve of his arse.

“Look at you, slick and open with how much you need it,” Thor says, his breath growing shallow with the low, hot pressure that’s building in his gut. “Nothing ever feels right until that greedy arse of yours is stuffed so full of cock you can hardly breathe.” 

He loosens his fist just enough that he can fuck into it, doesn’t hold back and puts all his strength behind the thrusts. His fist meets his crotch with the lewd slap of skin against skin that comes with a good fuck and it’s good, so fucking good. Not because his own skin feels anything like the hot clench of Loki’s arse, no, it’s the way Loki’s eyes go almost completely black, his lust–lust for _Thor_ –rolling off of him in waves and right over Thor, sending another shivering jag of sensation from his neck right down to his balls. 

Nothing but a choked off moan comes from Loki, but his cock is thick and heavy against his belly, spitting out thick drops of wetness, painting him even more of a mess. His fingers are curling tightly, desperate to touch, but he keeps his hands above his head, obedient and so, so good while he’s arching his back and writhing against the sheets. 

“Norns, Loki, so gorgeous. I’ll open you right up, just the tip, stretching you open, but it’s not enough, isn’t it, your slutty arse needs more.”

“Yes, want you to fill me up…” Loki eyes are screwed shut, his face turned into his upper arm. Thor can’t see his expression, but from the way he’s rocking his hips and fucking the air in jerky little movements he can tell Loki is almost there. He can smell it, the heady, vulgar scent of desire, can taste it on his tongue like the ozone that fills the air right before he unleashes his power. Loki’s hole is clenching around nothing, quivering like it does around Thor’s cock right before he comes, pink and wet, desperate to be filled. 

“Yes… ah… I’ll fill you up…fuck my come so deep inside you can taste it,” Thor chokes out, dragging up Loki’s earlier fantasy and just like then the image of Loki’s thighs streaked white with Thor’s come is his undoing. He squeezes himself hard, staving off the orgasm he can already feel coiling at the base off for a few moments longer. “Can you feel it? Your hole stretched around me so tight it burns, wet with the come that’s dripping out of you every time I give you my cock…”

Loki’s eyes fly open as he sobs out a moan, his back bowing as he shatters apart, keening his pleasure as he’s streaking come up his stomach and his chest. Thor watches him ride it out before he lets himself go, all his nerves exploding in sensation at once as he comes all over Loki’s soiled cock, marking him before he pushes into him while he’s still hard, his breath rushing out of him at the tight, hot clench of Loki’s arse around him, pulling him deeper. 

“Fuck me,” Loki gasps, his eyes wet and bright, “and I’ll show you just how good I can really be.”

I


	9. Vicissitude (war prize)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki pays the price for Jotunheim's defeat.

Silence.

Thor has never experienced anything like it: no lament of defeat, no pleas to spare the captives are ringing in the dark. Just stony silence from the people of Jotunheim and their king and princes, as they silently watch the king’s youngest son pay the price for their defeat. 

Loki meets his eyes, calm and fearless despite his nakedness and what they both know is about to happen. He is indeed the Jewel of Jotunheim, beautiful with his dusky blue skin framed by raven locks, and amid it all his eyes, one red as blood, the other green as the trees in Idunn’s garden. 

He drops to his hands and knees without a struggle at the slightest push, spreading his knees to make room for Thor. Ah, at least one of them knows to accept his defeat with grace.

Thor pulls out his cock and oils himself with quick, efficient moves, mainly for his own comfort than out of compassion for Loki. He’s hard, ready to fuck, has been since he first laid eyes on his captive. Between Loki’s legs he can see the pink gash of his cunt, but he’ll save that for later. Much, much later. This isn’t a coupling for pleasure, it’s a show of dominance and he makes sure everyone can hear the lewd thump of his cock slapping between the cheeks of Loki’s arse.

_This is what you’ve lost._

No sound comes from Loki, but his back bends under the pressure of Thor's fat cock pushing against his hole without any preparation. Thor doesn’t hold back the hoarse groan that spills from his throat when the tight clench of Loki’s arsehole finally gives way for his cock and he slips inside. Loki is trembling under him, but he doesn't resist, even spreads his legs to alleviate the pain he must feel.

Thor rides him in short hard trusts, fucks right up into Loki's guts, deep and long. Now there's a murmur among the crowd at last, a nervous energy brimming in the room as they watch their prince’s debasement. It’s forbidden, a sign of weakness in this bleak realm, and Norns, this one here is tighter than any virgin Thor has ever had. 

And he doesn’t give a damn about what is forbidden, it seems. 

It starts as a quiver in Loki’s thighs and travels up his spine, drawing a low gasp from Loki that resonates like a clap of thunder around them. Loki’s hole tightens around Thor’s cock and he pushes back, arching his back in a wordless plea for more.

Blinding heat explodes in Thor’s gut, a heady mix of lust and sweet, sweet victory. He tugs on Loki’s hair, makes him kneel up and pulls him onto his lap, his legs spread wide over his own thighs so everyone can see his stuffed hole. 

A gush of liquid drips over Thor’s balls, warm and wet. 

"You like it," Thor whispers into Loki’s ear, grinding his cock deep inside. Loki shudders, arching his spine against Thor’s chest to coax him deeper, to impale himself even further. The back of his thighs is damp against Thor’s and when Thor slips a hand between his legs he finds Loki’s dripping cunt, so wet it drenches his hand. 

"You _love_ it, everyone can see what a filthy little tart you are," Thor taunts and turns Loki’s head, licking a lewd imitation of a kiss over his slack mouth. 

"Yes, _yes,_ " Loki hisses, barely more than a breath against Thor’s lips. "Now fuck me and then take me out of here." His eyes are bright when looks up at Thor, something sharp and dark lingering behind the veil of lust that’s clouding them. 

Endless possibilities race through Thor’s mind, but they all burn to ashes when Loki shifts on his knees, sliding even deeper onto his cock, trying to fuck himself with his breath coming in hot pants. There’s nothing but the clench of Loki’s arsehole around Thor’s cock, the wet spasm of Loki’s cunt when Thor slips three fingers into him and he comes with his teeth bared and his eyes locked to Laufey’s, the king’s red eyes blazing with fury while he watches Thor’s come drip from his son’s fucked open arse. 


	10. born to be kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s filthy. Obscene.
> 
> It comes out of Loki’s body and Thor wants it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For thorduna who asked for watersports.

Loki comes with a sharp intake of breath, his fingers winding into Thor’s hair. Thor tightens his lips and sucks even harder, making sure every last drop of come washes down his throat.

"When will you finally see reason and leave your old man behind," Loki sighs. He hisses when he pulls out, oversensitive. "We’ll leave the old fools to their petty rivalry. You and I, we could rule this city—no, fuck that, we could own the goddamn country."

The muzzle of his Glock is cold against Thor’s cheek, his lips. It comes back wet, a stray drop of Loki’s come glistening on the muzzle. Thor leans forward and cleans it up slowly, keeps his eyes locked to Loki’s as he sticks out his tongue and licks.

"Maybe it’s time," he acquiesces. Odin has become soft, too old to do what needs to be done; too afraid of death as his own is approaching.

"But until then, I want _all_ you have to offer."

"Strip," Loki orders, His voice is level, but his eyes are dark, hungry. "There’s no need to ruin a good suit."

Thor rises and does as he’s told, removes his clothes with quick and efficient moves before he drops down again and spreads his thighs. He’s not always the one on his knees, but god, he loves it, loves looking up at Loki, so beautiful with his pink cock smearing a wet trail against the dark fabric of his pants.

The first drops of piss are shockingly warm on his skin. Thor hadn’t noticed how cold the cheap motel room is before the hot stream hits his chest, the liquid trickling over his tits, down to his balls and between the cheeks of his ass.

It’s filthy. Obscene.

It comes out of Loki’s body and Thor wants it.

He slides his hands down his chest, slow and sensual, down his stomach and to his hard cock; rubs both palms through his pubic hair, between his legs, rubbing Loki into his skin. He’s supposed to hate Loki, but god, how can he when he wants him so much.

He wishes he had the words to tell Loki, but all that comes out of his mouth is _more_.

Thor watches Loki angle his cock down, right where Thor wants him, and then it’s all wet heat drenching his cock. He wraps a fist around his cock and that’s all it takes. He comes with a groan, rides out the feeling of Loki’s piss burning his skin, pouring down over his cock and asshole.

Marking him as Loki’s own.

"Tomorrow," he pants, pressing his forehead against Loki’s thigh. "We’ll talk about our fathers tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Loki agrees, unbuttoning his shirt. "Now fuck me."


	11. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets gangbanged by Loki. Thor watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be 500 words and I barely could stop myself at 1,000.   
> So much for an exercise in brevity, but I have strong feelings about Loki getting gangbanged. Hell, this could have easily turned out 5K and more. Maybe another time.

It’s a mistake. A terrible, unforgivable mistake, but Thor closes the door regardless and steps into the room.

Sitting down heavily in one of the heavy armchairs he feels faint. Faint with the scene unfurling before his eyes and the wave of desire that threatens to drown him.

_Stay,_ Loki had said, a strange urgency in the single word, and Norns, how could Thor refuse?

Thor contemplates the black suit he’s admired more than once today, the fine garment now carelessly flung over the back of a chair. Has he been so careless and revealed his less than appropriate thoughts and this is his punishment, Loki letting him see what he can never have?

If so, it’s a punishment he’ll gladly take.

For centuries he’s longed to see his in brother in the throes of passion, but nothing could have prepared Thor for the look of utter abandon on Loki’s face as he fucks into the willing body—no, the willing Loki on his knees before him. And it _is_ Loki who’s arching his back and begging for more, the Loki Thor remembers from what seems to be a lifetime ago, soft curls framing his face while he looked out of a cage of glass.

And there’s more. So much more.

Loki on his knees comes with a groan and immediately he’s pulled off Loki’s cock and into the arms of a Loki that seems to be older, his wide chest covered with dark, coarse hair. He slides willingly into the older man’s lap, reaching back with both hands to part the cheeks of his arse.

Another Loki takes his place, this one still a boy, not a day older than sixteen. Loki fucks him hard and fast, pulling the boy back onto his cock with rough jerks. It’s lewd, obscene, his hands too large on the boy’s slim hips.

Thor palms himself through his jeans and groans, relishing the dull ache of every last bit of blood rushing to his cock.

Norns, is that…

Yes, another Loki appears from thin air behind Loki. She’s beautiful with her long hair and heavy breasts, but Thor has only eyes for the harness around her hips and the thick rubber cock attached to it. She fucks into Loki without warning, drawing a shout from him that sends a hot thrill through the depths of Thor’s gut.

He leans forward and watches with his heart racing, watches them doing all the things he wants to do his brother.

Loki’s face is slack with arousal and he’s breathing hard, the movement of his hips growing erratic with the hard fucking he’s receiving until he finally shoves the boy away and drops to his hands and knees. She’s rough with Loki, fucks him with short sharp thrusts, right up in his gut where Thor has always known that he needs it.

"Deeper," Loki begs, his voice trembling. "Fuck me hard, give it to me."

He lowers himself onto his chest, lifting his arse up for an even harder pounding and that’s exactly what he gets. Thor’s cock throbs every time she pulls out and fucks Loki open again, splitting him on the fake, glistening cock until he’s sobbing into the damp sheets, rolling his hips back into the hard thrusts.

Gods, Thor would go through Hel and back just to be in her place, feel that hole tighten around him and milk him dry. He can see it happen right now, can see Loki convulse and clamp down on the hard length moving inside of him until he suddenly stills and comes, his whole body shuddering while he screams his lust into the mattress, a harsh, primal sound ripped out of him while he takes and takes and takes it.

Thor’s whole body shivers in sympathy. He grinds the heel of his hand against the base of his cock to stop himself from coming without a single touch, the ache of it deep and sharp. Out of the corner he sees the boy lying on his back, his legs spread wide and his flat belly bulging every time the older Loki’s cock sinks into him. He already came, his lower body slick with come, but he still craves the thick stretch inside of him, his pink hole clutching the older man’s cock every time he pulls out.

"Gods, yes, just like that," Loki moans into the sheets. He’s lifting his arse, his hips working to the same rhythm as those of his younger self.

He feels it, Thor realizes with a start. Loki feels everything they feel because they are one mind. Maybe that is why Loki’s older and female versions trade places without a single word spoken.

Loki’s body rocks forward with the force of penetration. He cries out, long and broken and hungry, and now it’s him who’s pulled back onto the cock inside of him.

"Do you like it?" Loki grits out, his eyes finding Thor’s for the first time. He’s pulled back onto his knees and into his older self’s lap by large hands on his hips, his thighs spread wide and hooked over the other man’s knees. "Is that what you’ve been dreaming about?"

What else is there for Thor to do but admit defeat and nod?

He watches, greedy and jealous, as Loki’s sopping arsehole clings to the thick cock every time it drags out of him, the throb of his balls every it pushes back inside. One of Loki’s hands is flat against his lower belly, pressing, feeling, until he shudders out a guttural wail and arches his back, straining to stuff himself even deeper with cock. Thick gluts of come are dripping from his hole with every push and drag.

"Is it?" Loki asks again. He reaches between his legs, feeling how wet he is, rubbing come all over his hot and swollen hole. "Because it’s what I’ve been dreaming about."


	12. brim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor likes Loki with his belly full: with his cock, his come, his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the anon who prompted breeding kink.   
> This is vaguely set in the same verse as Washed Away a Dream of You, so Thor is also older and lot bigger than Loki. Yes, I am predictable like that.

Some people say greed is a sin, but Thor can’t fathom why. 

He’ll never get enough of the hot, tight clench of Loki’s arse around his cock, how his brother’s body opens up for him. 

Craves him, always begging for more. 

Thor fucks in, holds himself deep inside while his gut clenches with white-hot pleasure as he gives it to his brother for the third time tonight. 

He pulls out, ignoring Loki’s choked hiss of "Don’t you dare stop." They both know Thor is far from done. 

Thor pulls Loki’s arse wide with one hand and slips two fingers into his brother’s fucked open hole. Inside Loki is blood hot with the friction Thor has fucked into him, his sore, pink hole a startling contrast against the thick, white come that’s coating it with every lazy stroke of Thor’s fingers. 

"You’re dripping," Thor smiles, scissoring his fingers until his hand is slick with his own come. "You’re sopping wet with _me_ and you love it."

"Fuck yes, I do," Loki says, his voice soaked in want. "Now give me more."

Thor loves him like this, raw and honest because he’s too far gone for his mind to keep up with his body’s needs.

"Don’t worry, brother," Thor hums, sliding back into him with a vulgar squelch, his gut clenching with a flare of heat at Loki’s cry of raw, carnal pleasure. "I’ll fill you up, again, and again, and again. Make you big for me, first with my come until your cunt is running over with it—" 

A quick snap of his hips and Thor is balls deep inside of Loki. He slides a hand under Loki’s belly and presses up, imagining that he can feel Loki’s belly bulging with his come. He’ll make it happen, he will, fuck so much come into his brother’s guts that he’ll be leaking with every step for days, let all his little, mortal friends see just who gets to have him every night.

Heat claws him up inside and Thor ruts hard and fast, riding Loki’s sloppy arse until thick gobs of come are frothing around his cock and running in wet rivulets over Loki’s pink hole and down the inside of his thighs. 

"Please… harder, I need—gods, _please…_ ," Loki shudders out, his hole spasming around Thor’s cock. He’s sweaty and red-faced, his whole body straining with the need to come, pushing his arse back into Thor’s rough thrusts. Thor doesn’t bother asking what it is that Loki needs, just presses hard against Loki’s belly and shoves in until he can feel the fat head of his cock pushing against his palm from the inside. He comes hard enough to set the world spinning, his stomach spasming with the force of it as he empties his balls into the wet clench of Loki’s guts. Loki’s wail of _yesyesyes_ is ringing in the air as he tightens and comes on Thor’s cock, sudden and hot, only a few thin drops splatting against the sopping wet blanket beneath them.

Thor fucks him through it, slides a finger down Loki’s cleft and feels his hole hot and throbbing against his touch. Two fingers are a tight fit next to his cock, but Loki arches into the burn of it with a just a hitch of breath.

"Look at you," Thor rasps, his throat suddenly dry. He pulls at Loki’s rim, opening him up and a fresh prickle of want sliding over his skin when thick runnels of come coat his cock and trickle down his balls. "Your pretty cunt is gushing all over me. I should just keep you here, fill you up until you’re heavy and swollen with more than just my come." He rolls his hips, driving his cock deeper. "You’d love that, wouldn’t you, sitting on my cock while your belly is big and round with my child. And it still wouldn’t be enough."

Loki sobs out a moan and kneels there panting, sucking in deep lungfuls of air. Waiting. They both know Thor is far from done.


	13. avidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Loki hasn’t paid Thor’s magnificent arse the attention it deserves,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For schaudwen, who asked for bottom thoooooooor…. and maybe lipstick stained cocks.

"Harder, damn you!"

"No."

Loki bares his teeth in an imitation of a smile and shakes his head, both no and in an attempt to get his damp hair out of his of eyes. The view in front of him is spectacular and Loki doesn’t intend to miss a single second of it.

Only a faint trace of lipstick is left on Thor’s lips, smeared into a faint smudge of red. It reminds Loki of the warpaint he wore on his face during his short time as a gladiator, and while this certainly had its appeal, this is much, much better.

"Ah, ah, my king, have you learned no patience at all?" It comes out short and breathless, lets on just how affected Loki is.

They’ve fucked themselves completely raw since they’ve returned to Asgard. Fucking, being fucked, neither of them particularly cares how they enjoy each other, not after centuries of waiting. Although Loki must admit that maybe he hasn’t paid Thor’s magnificent arse the attention it deserves, but it’s Thor’s own fault. One look at his thick, heavy cock and Loki needs it inside.

Thor’s only reply is a grinding sound that sounds a lot like _please_. He adjusts the grip he has under knees and lifts his legs higher, spreads himself wider, demanding more, harder, deeper, something other than the slow, deep roll of Loki’s hips.

Thor is flushed, his pupils dilated so that all that’s left is a thing ring of blue around an all-consuming pool of black. He’s breathing hard, sucking in huge lungfuls of air through painted, spit-slick lips. He’s gorgeous with his legs in the air, taking it, and Loki gives in to the vicious jerk at the root of his cock and fucks in deep. Pulls out to the head until Thor’s hole is stretched wide, his used pink rim matching the faint ring of lipstick at the base of Loki’s cock, and shoves back in, deep, deep, deep until Thor bucks up with a stuttered groan.

"Like that, yes…keep going," Thor grits out, his voice barely more than a hoarse rasp. He clamps down hard every time Loki bottoms out and Loki knows exactly what he feels, the searing pleasure of being stuffed so full that there’s no give, no matter how hard he clenches around Loki’s cock.

It’s unbearable, too good, too much. Loki shivers with the familiar coil of pleasure tightening in his gut, his skin prickling with the need to come.

It takes everything Loki has to pull out, the filthy, wet pop of it drowned out by Thor’s ugly cry of desperation.

"Not done," Loki pants. "I just need—" He curls a hand around his balls and pulls down, hissing at the sharp ache, but it dampens his urgent need with brutal efficiency.

"In!" Thor bellows, too far gone for actual words. Loki is still trying to catch his breath, but Thor is having none of it. He lets go of a thick thigh and stuffs three fingers into his hole, his eyes going wide before they slip shut with pleasure.

Loki watches, rapt, at the way Thor’s puffy hole sucks his fingers right in. His face gets hot and his cock throbs, every nerve inside of him sizzling, screaming for release. Shifting his grip to the base of his cock he slaps it down where Thor is fucking himself with short jerks of his wrist. His other hand cups behind Thor’s knee and pushes up until Thor relents with a grunt and slips his fingers free, lifting his arse as much as he can with his bulk folded in half.

Thor groans when Loki pushes in, a long, drawn-out sound of utter satisfaction that Loki matches with his own. Thor is a furnace inside, pulsing around Loki as if he needs him even deeper.

He’s as deep as he can get, his balls nestled against the slick crease of Loki’s arse and Loki can’t even breathe for the excruciating pleasure of it.

"Go," Thor says, something gruff between an order and a plea, and as much as Loki would like to draw this draw out further and tease them both some more, his body has a different mind.

He pulls out and slams back in, putting his whole weight behind it. Out, in, out, in, still with a firm grip around the base of his cock and Thor goes wild under him, shouting his pleasure every time Loki breaches him wide.

There’s nothing but Thor’s slick, open heat around him and the thrum of his heartbeat in his head, so hard Loki feels his entire body pulsing with it. He’s close, so close his insides are pulling tight with it, and Thor is right there with him, clenching tightly around him in shaky little spasms.

Loki barely manages to curl a hand around Thor’s cock and Thor is coming, spilling thick streaks of come up his stomach and his chest, seizing up around Loki’s cock as he heaves hard from his gut.

It’s all Loki needs and he’s following right after, losing his breath in his final heavy jerking thrusts, pressing his cock deep into Thor, balls pulsing and throat burning as he fills Thor’s slick arse with his come.

Loki’s head is still spinning with the intensity of how hard he just came, only dimly aware of the still hard cock in his hand. It’s Thor’s low rumble that finally gets through to him.

" _Again!_ "

 


	14. dagan (post-Ragnarok spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know how to do this,” Thor rasps, slapping his palm against the glass, his head bowing in defeat.

Thor doesn’t acknowledge him when Loki enters the room, although he must have heard the quiet whoosh of the door and the heavy thud of Loki’s boots. He’s still standing where Loki left him barely an hour ago in front of the enormous glass wall, gazing up at the huge starship, his shoulders rigid.

“Banner’s made some progress, but we’re still in stasis,” Loki says and joins him at the window. “The people are waiting for you,” he adds, quiet, as if he’s talking to a small child instead of the newly crowned king. But then, it’s somehow fitting. They survived Ragnarok, both reborn from the ashes of their former lives.

“I don’t know how to do this,” Thor rasps, slapping his palm against the glass, his head bowing in defeat.

_This_  could entail so many,  _many_  things. After everything that’s happened Loki doesn’t need Thor to list them all to know that his brother has reached his limit. Even gods can break.

“Yes, you do!” It’s hard to keep his voice firm and not let it crumble under the enormity of both their losses, but Loki can’t let Thor break. Not now, not ever, he knows that now after he’s almost lost him. Asgard needs its king and Loki—Loki needs Thor. Even with their world in shambles, some things will never change. “I’ll help. If you’ll have me.”

“Why, Loki? Why now?”

“They’re my people, too.  _You_  are my king, too.” It doesn’t hurt to say it like Loki once thought it would.

“Is that what I am?” Thor lets out a harsh breath. His face is grave when he turns and takes Loki’s hand, his thumb stroking over his palm. “We’ve both lost everything that’s dear to us, I would—”

“Not everything,” Loki interrupts him, his gaze steady as he threads his fingers through Thor’s and presses a kiss to his knuckles. Yes, he’s still the god of lies and mischief, but there’s a time for all of that and today is not that day.

Today it’s time for truth.


End file.
